


A Flirt Among Thieves

by VileMalapert



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileMalapert/pseuds/VileMalapert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rynn thought that Riften was just like every other town she had been in, since coming back to Skyrim. Except Riften had the Thieves Guild and him. Who could resist those emerald eyes? Brynjolf/FOC Rated M for later chapters of smutty goodness. Please read and review! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Rynn and Lydia walked into Riften they thought it would be just another town like all the others. Little did they know that they would both be in for the adventure of a lifetime. Rynn thought that joining the Companions and becoming the Thane of Whiterun was adventure enough. Rynn didn’t want to become a Thane but, it just kind of fell in her lap when she entered Whiterun for the first time. As of late her whole life had been turned upside down and today was different. 

Rynn found a man who told her that the unusual gem that she found could be appraised by a woman named Vex who was apart of the Thieves Guild. Rynn had encountered the Thieves Guild before in her adventures in Marrowind when she was younger. She was no stranger to how thieves worked. He told her that if she wanted to know more she would have to seek out a man named, Brynjolf, in the Market place. Since it was starting to get dark out they decided they would seek out this Brynjolf in the morning. 

Rynn looked over to Lydia and said,“Lets go grab a drink, my dear friend.”

Lydia just rolled her eyes. She knew what that meant. Lydia knew Rynn well enough now that going to the Inn to get a drink meant that Rynn was going to lift a few coin purses. Rynn was a master of persuasion and a very alluring woman. She had a curvy body that would tempt any priest. She was a truly beautiful Nord woman. She had long fire red hair, that parted to the side. Most of it hung down in her face. Her beautiful sapphire eyes peaked through her hair. It was no wonder that almost every man in Jorrvaskr was smitten with her, especially Farkas. 

The Bee and Barb was busy tonight. They took a seat at a small table in the corner as Lydia went to get them some mead. Rynn scanned the room for her next target. There was one person in particular who caught her eye. He sat by himself with his hood up over his head with what looked like a sparkle in his eyes. He was a handsome man for looking older than she. Lydia came to stand right in front of her as she placed the flagons of mead on the table. After thanking her friend for the drinks she noticed that the man was gone. She scanned the room but he was no where to be seen. 

The night wore on and the two women were now joined by two local men. Lydia watched out of the corner of her eye as Rynn leaned over the man showing him her assists, distracting him while she snatched his coin purse and picked his pocket. Rynn gave Lydia a wink and rose from the table. She went to the bar and rented two rooms for the night. After another bottle of mead, Rynn excused themselves from the gentlemen they were in the company of and took Lydia up to her room. Lydia couldn’t handle her ale like Rynn could. She removed most of her armor for her so that she would be more comfortable. 

With Lydia passed out hard, Rynn thought that she would go outside and get some air. She left the inn and walked around the vacant market place enjoying the crisp night air. Her favorite thing to do was to walk around under the night sky, it was relaxing to her. She made her way around the back path of the city and found a lonely statue of Talos. She stood in front of it and admired the Luna Moths that were flying about. One landed on her finger and she lifted it into the air so that it could fly away again. 

“That was very impressive, Lass.”

Rynn jumped at the sound of a man's voice. She turned around and saw a tall Nord man emerge from the shadows by a small graveyard. She tried to catch her breath as she didn’t want the stranger to see that she had a rush of fear coursing through her body. 

“Oh hello there.”

He stalked closer to her and she noticed that it was the same man she saw from the Inn. 

“I think that poor lad truly had no idea what you were up to lass.”

Rynn smirked at him and said, “I have no idea what your talking about kind sir.”

“Oh I think ya do, Lass. I must say you are impressive and if you are interested I might have a spot open for you in my organization.” 

“Oh really? And what organization would that be?”

“I think you have an idea. Meet me at the Ragged Flagon. If you can manage to get there I will tell you more.”

“Can you at least tell me your name?”

“The name's Brynjolf. And what would your name be lass?”

“Well it's not lass I can assure you of that. It's Rynn”

“A pleasure to meet you my dear”

With that he turned around and left. Rynn was left all alone in the night air. She smirked to herself, there was something about thieves that she loved admired. Maybe, it was the adventure or, the fact that they had the freedom to go anywhere, do anything they wanted. Rynn wanted that kind of freedom deep down inside. She didn't like being tied down or told what to do. Her father used to tell her she was as untamed as fire itself. She didn’t think about her father a lot, and only because every time she did, it made her sad. She really missed him sometimes. 

Rynn walked back to the Inn and walked upstairs to her room. She shed her armor and pulled her hair up into a high bun. She lay awake for awhile thinking about what Brynjolf had said and what she would do about it in the morning. She thought about what the Grey Beards told her about being a Dragonborn. She shrugged all of those thoughts off and finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Rynn woke early the next morning right before the sun rose. She went into Lydia's room and saw her still fast asleep. She grabbed a few items that Lydia was holding for her so she could go sell them. She wanted to get out in town and see if she could get some more information. She left the room and headed down into the market place. She met the Blacksmith and sold a few things to him while repairing her sword and armor. She didn’t know what she would be headed into but she wanted to be prepared. She went to the Pawned Prawn and sold the rest of her stuff that she needed to get rid of. Now that she had a heavier coin purse she wanted to go ask around about the Ratway. 

After spending a few septims she found out that the Ratway was the sewer system that ran under the city and it was owned by the Thieves Guild. It was how they moved about without being seen. One homeless man told her where the door was after she gave him enough money to get a good meal. 

Rynn was surprised to see Lydia coming out of the Inn when she approached the door, “Well hello my dear friend. How is your head?”

“Its killing me! I'll be fine though. So what did you do after I passed out?”

“Well I ran into Brynjolf actually. He offered me a position in his organization if I could get to the Ragged Flagon inside the Ratway.”

“Wow you have been busy. So what do we do now?”

“We head into the Ratway. I hope your ready to fight. I don’t think this is going to be easy.”

With that, they headed down the stairs toward the door that would lead them into the Ratway. They encountered a few thugs that tried to attack them but they fell to Rynn's blade quickly. Rynn walked through yet another door but was happy to find a group of people around a small bar. As she got closer she could see Brynjolf talking with a few people. She couldn’t help but notice that they were talking about her. 

Rynn spoke which got everyone's attention, “You wouldn't be talking about little old me now would you?”

Everyone turned around to look at the two beautiful women who had just walked in. The men all gawked and the two other women turned around in disgust and went about their business. Rynn walked right up to Brynjolf and before he spoke he looked her up and down. 

He must be admiring the armor she put on this morning. “Well, well color me impressed lass. I wasn’t certain I would ever see you again.”

“Getting here was easy”, she said to Brynjolf. 

He smirked and said, “Reliable and headstrong. Your turning out to be quite the prize lass. So now that I have you down here and have fed your appetite. How about handling a few deadbeats for me?”

“Oh I don’t think you could feed the kind of appetite I have Brynjolf. But you have my interest peaked.”, she said with a lusty look and voice. 

Lydia just rolled her eyes. There was a man sitting at a table beside Brynjolf who was trying to keep his laughter to himself but it wasn’t working so well. 

He looked to Brynjolf, “She is quite the lit'le spitfire Bryn. I like her already.”

Brynjolf shot the man, who goes by the name Delvin, a look that could kill. 

He looked back to Rynn and returned her lusty look before saying, “I hope your hands are as quick as your tongue lass. Now, theses people owe our organization some serious coin and they decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways.”

Rynn asked who the targets were and Brynjolf explained who they were and where she could find them, “How do you want me to handle it?”

“Honestly, the debt is second here. What's more important is that you get the message across that we aren't to be ignored. A word of warning though. I don’t want any of them killed, its bad for business.”

“Consider it done.”

She walked up beside him and lowered her voice so that only he could hear it, “my tongue is a lot quicker in case you wanted to know”

She gave him a wink and walked past him and Delvin swaying her hips a little more than usual. Rynn left the Ratway to take care of the deadbeats. When she closed the door she stopped to catch her breath. That Brynjolf was an intense man and made her heart flutter like no other man had before. Rynn spent most of her life manipulating men to get what she wanted but he set a fire in her soul. 

Brynjolf sat at the table with Delvin and just stared into his mead. Delvin had known Brynjolf a very long time and knew that he was taken back by this new woman. 

Delvin began to speak, “It looks like your new girl is going to be a handful Bryn. She is very easy on the eyes too.”

“Aye, you may be right but you should see her with a mark. She moves like a shadow. I didn’t choose her for how she looked Delvin. She does have a nice arse though.” Brynjolf said with a chuckle. 

Her body was hard not to notice. The way her armor hugged her every curve made his mind wander. 

“I would rather take her little friend to my bed if I had a choice.”

“Easy Delvin”

After about two hours, Rynn showed back up with a smile on her face. She took a seat at the table across from Brynjolf and dropped a coin purse on top.

“So, jobs done and you even brought the gold. Best of all you did it clean. I like that.”

“Hmm I knew you would.”

Delvin looked around and asked, “Where is your little friend?”

“Her name is Lydia, and she is back at the Inn. She drank too much last night and needed to go lay down.”

Delvin had a smirk on his face as he rose from the table. He cast a look at Brynjolf and then said as he was walking away, “I think I'll go for a walk. See you later Bryn”

Brynjolf just shook his head and turned his attention back to Rynn, “Well done lass. And it would seem I owe you something in return.”

“Oh I like where this is going. Your going to have to buy me a drink first though.”

He was surprised to hear that kind of talk coming from her but it did make him smile a bit. 

“You are a quick one. Here you go, I think these will be of use to you.” He gave her a few potions that she might need in the future and 300 gold. 

“So whats next?”

“Judging by how well you handled those shopkeepers, I'd say you've done more than simply prove yourself. We need people like you in our outfit.”

“Well, you can count me in”

“That’s the spirit lass. Larceny's in your blood...the telltale sign of a practiced thief. I think you'll do more than just fit in around here.”

“Before we go. I have to ask...”

“What's on your mind?”

“Word is your outfit isn't doing so well. That true?”

Brynjolf sighed and took a long drink from his Tankard. Rynn couldn’t help but notice the amazing color of his eyes. They looked like flawless emeralds. He was very handsome but as much as Rynn liked to flirt she knew to keep her distance. She didn’t need to get involved with anyone just yet. Being Dragonborn made things very dangerous. 

She was snapped back by the sound of his voice, “We've run into a rough patch, but its nothing to be concerned about. Tell ye what lass. You keep making us coin and I'll worry about everything else.”

“Sounds fair to me”

Brynjolf smile and said, “Now if there are no more questions, how about following me and I'll show you what we're all about.”

Rynn leaned over the table toward him and grabbed his Tankard. She drank the rest of the mead and some spilled out on her lip. She licked up the excess with the tip of her tongue. Which earned a low groan from Brynjolf. 

She smiled at him and said, “There you go teasing me again Brynjolf. Now lets go see what your all about.”

Brynjolf wasn’t sure what he should do about this woman. She was very skilled and truly beautiful. If she was going to keep this teasing up he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. He knew that getting involved with another guild member was against the rules but he was still just a man. They got up from the table and she followed him into what looked like a storage area. He opened up another door and walked through but when she walked through behind him she was greeted by complete darkness. Rynn stood there and felt panic welling up inside her. 

Then she felt a soft breath on her neck, “Your not the only one that can be a tease lass”

He pushed her up against the wall and took her hands in his, lifting them over her head. With the other hand he lightly touched her neck and cheek. Rynn gasped under his touch. It was as light as a feather but left her burning up inside. Just then he was gone and Rynn was left there trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe that he actually teased her like that. There was nothing that turned her on more than a man who could play games like she could. She was left with an aching feeling between her legs and a burning in her belly. He appeared behind her and told her to follow him. She sighed and followed him into what was known as the Cistern. She followed Brynjolf to the middle of the room, being watched by all the other members, where she saw another man. 

Brynjolf said to the man, “Mercer this is the one I was talking about...our new recruit”

The man known as Mercer Fray said to Brynjolf, “This better not be another waste of the Guilds resources, Brynjolf.”

Rynn stood there with her arms crossed under her breasts. She watched as both men watched her. Then she realized that her armor was very revealing. It was a beautiful black armor that she had made especially for her. It was a corset type bodice but was cut just above her large breasts. She knew that it wouldn’t offer much protection but that’s not what she got it made for. She got it made so that men like Mercer and Brynjolf would be distracted. It had long sleeves that connected to the top of the corset on the sides under her arms. Her pants looked like they were painted on and had straps all over so that she could slide a blade where ever she needed it. Maybe it was a little provocative to be wearing in front of a bunch of men but it didn’t bother her. Rynn was the kind of girl that let you look but never touch. If you got close enough to touch, you walked away with a dagger to the chest. 

Mercer directed his attention back to her and said, “Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you walk away rich. You break the rules, you lose your share. No debates...No discussions...you do what we say, when we say. Do I make myself clear?”

Rynn shot a look to Brynjolf and then back to Mercer, “Yes, I understand”

“Good then I think it's time to put your expertise to the test.”

Brynjolf interrupted Mercer and said, “Wait a moment, your not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn’t get in.”

Mercer spoke to Brynjolf with a harsh tone, “You claim this recruit possesses an aptitude for our kind of work. If so, let her prove it. Goldenglow estate is critically important to one of our largest client. However the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson.”

“Don’t worry Mercer, teaching men lessons is what I do best.” She said with a wink. 

He just looked at her with a face of stone and continued to say, “Brynjolf will provide you with the details”

“Mercer, aren’t you forgetting something?” mentioned Brynjolf.

“Hmm, Oh yes. Since Brynjolf assures me that you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, then your in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild.”

With that he turned around and walked away leaving Brynjolf and Rynn in the middle of Cistern. 

Brynjolf turned to face her, “Welcome to the family lass. I'm expecting you to make us a lot of coin, so don’t disappoint me.”

“Thanks. I don’t plan on disappointing you, in anything I do.” She said with another wink and the continued to ask, “So how do I get my cut of the spoils?”

“I don’t think you will lass. Simple. Do as your told and keep your blade clean. You cant turn a profit by killing. You should to talk to Delvin and Vex. They know their way around the place and they'll be able to kick some extra jobs your way. Oh, and talk to Tonilia in the Flagon...She'll set you up with your new armor.”

Rynn just couldn’t help but flirt with him, so she said, “What's the matter Brynjolf? You don’t like the armor I have on right now?”

“No lass it's not that. I think the set you have on is just fine.” 

He closed the gap between them and added, “Especially if we were alone.” Looking down at her chest and then back up with his eyes full of lust, “It would be just the right thing to wear.”

“Mmm Brynjolf you flatterer. Lets go have a drink and you can tell me more about this Goldenglow job. I'll buy”

“Lead the way lass”


	3. Chapter 3

Rynn walked back into the Flagon with Brynjolf following close behind. He went and sat down at his usual table and waited for her. She joined him with two tankards of mead as promised. Before they could strike up a conversation, Rynn got up from the table and grabbed her new guild armor from Tonilia. Then she headed over to Vex to see if she could get her gem appraised but Vex had an attitude and was too busy to talk, or so she said. 

Rynn went and sat back down with Brynjolf “Damn, that one has a bit of an attitude doesn’t she?”

“Aye, you could say that. Vex doesn’t like new people, especially new women. She is the head lass in the Guild and doesn’t want anyone to steal her thunder. I wouldn’t worry about her too much, lass. Just give her time she will come around.”

“So tell me more about this Goldenglow job?”

“Goldenglow Estate is a bee farm, they raise the wretched little things for honey. It's owned by a smart-mouthed wood elf named Aringoth. We need you to teach him a lesson by burning down three of the estate's hives and cleaning out the safe in the main house.”

“That sounds easy enough, but what's the catch?”

Brynjolf chuckled and gave her a smirk before he started to talk again. “There isn’t much that gets past you is there, lass?”

Rynn wiggled her eyebrows at him and shook her head. 

He continued. “The catch is that you can't burn the whole place to the ground. That important client Mercer mentioned would be furious if you did.”

“That makes sense.”

“Aye, the last thing we want to be doing is crossing our clients”

“Well what should I do about this Aringoth?”

“Maven prefers that Aringoth remains alive, but if he tries to stop you from getting the job done, kill 'em. The Guild has a lot riding on this. Don’t make me look foolish by fucking it up.”

“I try not to kill people but if I have to I will. Don’t worry Bryn, I wont fuck it up.”

“Now if you don’t have anymore questions, let's stop talking about work for a moment. Tell me about yourself, lass.”

“I'm an open book. If you want to know something about me, all you have to do it ask. Actually, why don’t you walk back to the Bee and Barb with me and we can talk along the way.”

“Before we leave, why don’t you go speak to Vex about Goldenglow. She may be able to help you out.”

“Alright, sounds good. Will you wait for me then?”

“Aye, I’ll be right here, lass.”

Rynn walked over to where Vex was sitting at a table on the other side of the room. Rynn gestured to the seat next to her. Vex looked her over and then nodded for her to take a seat. 

Vex told her,“Before we begin, I want to make two things perfectly clear. One, I'm the best infiltrator this rat hole of a Guild's got, so if you think your here to replace me, you're dead wrong. And two, you follow my lead and do exactly as I say...no questions, no excuses.”

“Look, Vex I'm not here to replace you. If anything, I would want to learn from you.”

“Good then we understand each other. Now, it's time to get your feet wet and I don’t want to waste a lot of time talking about anything but business. I wont sugar coat it for you but we are in a bad way down here.”

“Yeah, I can tell. Any idea why the Guild is so bad off?”

“I don’t know. Delvin thinks it's some kind of curse. If you ask me I think he is crazy. But in my opinion, I would say it's just plain old bad luck.”

“So Brynjolf tells me you ran into a bit of trouble at Goldenglow.”

“Hmph, yea I did. That damn wood elf...he is a lot smarter than I expected. Can you believe that bastard tripled the amount of guard. There must be eight of them in there now. It was like he was daring us to come and get him.”

“Well how should I get in there now?”

“Well there’s an old sewer tunnel that dumps into the lake on the northwest side of the island. I would try there first.”

“Thanks for the help, Vex. I'll see you around.”

Vex just nodded her head as Rynn got up from the table and headed toward Brynjolf. He rose from his seat and they walked into the Cistern together. Brynjolf knew an easier way to get to the Inn. They went up a ladder and of course he let her go first. She just shook her head knowing that he wanted to stare at her backside while she climbed the ladder. He pulled the chain on the wall and it opened a fake tomb that lead to the little grave yard where she first met him. 

Brynjolf asked where she grew up. She told him that she grew up near Whiterun, on a small farm. She told him how her mother ran away with another man and left her and her dad alone. She had to take care of her dad and learned how to tend a field at a very young age. Her dad would send her on runs into Whiterun to sell their goods. That's where she learned to pickpocket. They didn’t have a lot of money so whatever Rynn could get her hands on was extra money, for them. 

“When I was younger and starting to become a woman I noticed that all the boys would stare at me. So I would con them into doing things for me. I told one boy that if he would steal me a sack of gold I would kiss him. He brought me back a sack of gold and a huge ruby. Right before he got hauled off by his father, I kissed him as I promised.”

“Running cons at such a young age. My, my, you are woman after my own heart.”

“Well I had to do whatever I could to help my dad. But I wasn’t happy with being on a farm my whole life. I needed adventure. So I saved up a good amount of coin and left it with my dad. I told him I was going to Marrowind to explore the world. He didn’t object much knowing how I was. I left when I was a young girl. Maybe too young to be traveling by myself but it didn’t matter I needed to get out on my own. I just recently came back to Skyrim and ran into some trouble and that's when my whole life changed.”

“What do you mean by that lass?”

“That's a story for another time my handsome thief. Maybe one day I will share it with you but for right now let's just say I’m not your average woman.”

“Aye, you sure are unlike any woman I have ever met.”

As they approached the Inn he could see Delvin sitting in the corner with a dark haired woman, who just happened to be Lydia. He pulled Rynn back by the arm and showed her through the window. She was so close to him he could smell the scent of flowers in her hair. He felt his whole body shiver and hoped that she hadn’t noticed. Rynn turned around to talk to him but was caught off guard at how close he was to her. 

She looked into his eyes and said, “Well, what should we do about them?”

“I say let them have their fun, lass. Ol' Delvin doesn’t come out of the Flagon too much. I think your friend there has really caught his eye.”

“I think that may be true. They really do seem to be getting along well. I would invite you to go in and have a drink with them but I have a feeling you won't come in.” 

“I try to stay out of the Bee and Barb, lass. Not everyone in this town likes me as much as you do.”

“How do you know I like you?”

“I know lass, I just know.”

He grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed it so gently that it sent a shiver down her spine. She tried to hide her blush with her hair but she knew that he saw it anyway. He held onto her hand a little while longer just enjoying the feeling of her skin on his. He tried hard not to think about what the rest of her skin felt like.....tasted like. 

He was brought back from his thoughts when she removed her hand and said to him,“Well goodnight Brynjolf. I'll see you around.”

He smiled. “Aye, that you will, lass. Walk with the shadows.”

With that he turned around and walked into the shadows. Rynn just smiled, also turning around and walking into the Inn. She passed by the table where Lydia and Delvin were and gave them a wink as she walked upstairs to her room. She began going through her pack trying to decide what she should sell when there was a knock on the door. She opened it up to find Lydia standing there.

“Lydia? What are you doing up here?”

“I came to apologize, my Thane. I should always have your back and be at the ready, not drinking and flirting.”

“By the Eight, Lydia! You don’t have to apologize for that. Now go back downstairs and enjoy your drink with your new friend, but not too much. We have work to do in the morning.”

“As you will, my Thane.”

Rynn shook her head as she closed the door. She just wasn't used to someone always being by her side. While having Lydia around was good she wished sometimes that she left her back in Whiterun. The long day had started to wear on her now. She stripped off her armor and climbed into the warm bed. All the while she felt like there were eyes on her. She brushed it off and settled down to sleep. 

 

Rynn woke up again before the sun, and to her surprise, so did Lydia. They walked together out of the city gate headed for the sewer entrance that Vex had told her about. Along the way Rynn explained to Lydia what needed to be done at the Estate. Rynn stared out at the Estate that was it's own little island. She quickly devised a plan that Lydia was going to sneak out to the bridge and hide beneath it. She was to wait for Rynn to attack the mercenaries and Lydia was to follow suit and attack them from a different angle. They parted ways as Rynn dropped down into the sewer. She made it in the house without an problem but when she tried to pick the lock on the safe, one broke, which caught the attention of the two mercenaries who were sitting at the table. She took them down silently enough. Aringoth came down the stairs and since she got the go ahead from Brynjolf, she took him out too. There was no way he would’ve let her get away with stealing from him and burning his hives. She looted his body and found his key. She went back to the safe and opened it up. In it she found a good amount of gold which she kept for herself and a deed to the Estate. 

Apparently he had sold it to someone behind Maven's back. That wasn’t going to go over very well and she knew it. Rynn headed outside and whistled for Lydia to start her attack. The flowing water surrounding Lydia made it hard for her to hear Rynn's whistle but when she saw smoke she knew that Rynn had already started the attack. 

When Lydia jumped onto the island she saw that the three bee hives were on fire as Rynn was told to do. What she couldn’t believe was that Rynn was on her knees on the ground with a dagger sticking out of her stomach. Lydia ran at the man who had hurt her Thane and cut his head clean off with her battle ax. She picked Rynn up in her arms and ran as fast as she could back to the Guild. Rynn was breathing heavy and had passed out from the blood loss. The job was done and done well. If only Lydia had gotten to her in time. Now she wasn’t sure if Rynn was going to make it. When Lydia got to the ladder at the Cistern, she called for one of the Guild members to grab Rynn from her. Rune was the closet one and caught Rynn in his arms. He yelled for someone to find Brynjolf and Delvin and bring them immediately. Brynjolf's heart sank when he saw who Rune was holding. 

He yelled, “Get Tonilia to grab some potions and meet me in my room. Rune, bring her to my room. We need to get that armor off and treat the wound. Lydia, go to the Flagon and tell Delvin everything that happened.”

Lydia did as she was told and Rune followed Brynjolf into the training room where he had his bed. Rune placed her on the bed. Brynjolf pulled his dagger from his side and cut the laces of her bodice so he would be able to treat her wound. He made Rune go stand outside the door so that no one could come in. Tonilia came in and gave Brynjolf a health elixir hoping that would bring her back a little bit. Lydia came in the room and told Brynjolf that if he could wake her up she would be fine. Tonilia left the room and joined Rune outside the door. 

Lydia said to Brynjolf, “If you can get her to wake up she can heal herself. Her magic is powerful.”

Brynjolf didn’t take Rynn for mage but he did as Lydia told him. 

He tried to wake Rynn, “Rynn! Rynn, wake up.”

Her eyes flew open and she gave a loud scream. The pain was almost unbearable. She grabbed at his armor and sat up. 

Lydia called to her, “Can you heal it, my Thane?”

She shot Lydia a look of pain and anger for a second and then her body was engulfed in a healing golden light. Her magic worked quickly and Brynjolf watched as the wound started to close up. He was amazed by her power. Maybe she was right. She wasn’t an ordinary woman. 

Rynn looked at both of them saying, “Oh fuck!” 

Then she passed out again but this time it was from exhaustion. Brynjolf sighed heavily as he looked down at her remembering that he had cut her armor and knew she wasn’t going to be happy with him when she woke up. He covered her up with a large bear pelt. He grabbed a chair and sat down to talk to Lydia about what had happened at Goldenglow. 

When Rynn woke up her vision was slightly blurry from the poison. She saw a figure sitting in the chair beside her bed. Her vision began to clear and she saw that it was Brynjolf. 

“Welcome back, lass. You had us worried for awhile. How are you feeling?”

“I feel like I drank a whole vat of ale. Where am I, Bryn?”

“Your inside the Cistern, in my room.”

She sat up to look around when the pelt fell to the side. She then noticed that her armor was gone and she was sitting in her under garments which hardly covered anything at all. 

She looked up a him and yelled, “Why am I naked? What the fuck happened to my armor, Bryn? Why am I in your bed?”

“Easy, lass”

He came to sit next to her on the bed and she tried to cover herself the best she could. She sat up and tucked her legs underneath her. She ran her fingers through her hair so that she could see him better. He just loved to watch her toss her hair to the side like that. It made his heart flutter and his groin ache. 

He cleared his throat and said, “Well, lass, you were hit with a poisoned blade. Lydia brought you back barely alive. I had to cut your armor to get to your wound. I'm very sorry, lass. It was such nice armor too. The word on the street is Goldenglow's been hit. Good job, lass. I knew you would make me proud.”

She blushed a bit at the fact that she had made him proud. She wasn’t going to let him get away with destroying her armor though.

“Thanks, but that doesn’t make up for you ruining my armor. I guess your just going to have to pay for it to get repaired, now aren’t you.” She leaned into him letting the pelt fall off her body as she whispered in his ear. “Maybe this time I'll get it cut lower. Or maybe I’ll let you design it any way you want”

He turned his head quickly at met her lusty look and without thinking he came back with, “I wouldn’t do that, lass. If I had it my way, you wouldn’t wear armor at all.”

Her stomach flipped at the sound of his voice. All she wanted was to touch him. To lay him down and have her way with him, but she knew that it wouldn’t be a good idea. She got up from the bed with the pelt wrapped around herself. 

She stood in front of him but out of his reach, saying, “Well I can't go walking around naked, Bryn. So what do you have for me to wear?”

“I'm sure I could get you something from Tonilia. Let me go check and when I get back we are going to have a little talk about your status.”

She looked puzzled about that statement but watched him walk out of the room. Did he know about her?


	4. Chapter 4

He came back into the room and threw some Guild armor at her. She picked it up off the floor and stood from the bed. Letting the pelt hit the floor, she stood there in almost nothing. He couldn’t help but drink in her beauty. Her legs were long, muscular. Her belly was flat and toned. Her hair was a lot longer than he had first thought. He smirked at her and then turned around so that she could dress. As much as he wanted to take advantage of the beautiful, half naked woman in his room. He needed to show that he could be a gentleman as well. She chuckled as she got dressed. 

“So what did you want to talk about?”

He turned around, “Why didn’t you tell me that you were a Thane?”

She paused for a moment. She guessed that Lydia had told him but, how much did she tell him? Did he know that she was also Dragonborn?

“I didn’t think that it mattered. It's not like I lied to you. You didn’t ask. I told you that I was an open book. All you needed to do was ask. There are a lot of things you don’t know about me yet.”

“Well I think that if your going to be a member of this Guild, you need to tell me important thing like this.”

He closed the gap between them, not concerned that she didn’t have her shirt on or not, saying, “I want to get to know you. I want you to trust me.”

Did he really want to get to know her or was he just looking to have a romp between the sheets? She couldn’t tell just yet. She wanted to believe that he really wanted to know who she was. 

She traced a line up his chest saying, “Hmm, you keep coming on this strong and you will get to know me, very well.”

“I'm not always about that, lass. Although you are proving to be a very hard to resist.”

“Good. Now if you don’t mind, I would like to finish getting dressed.”

He turned around so that she could finish. He took a few deep breaths so that he didn’t have to walk around the Guild with the swelling in his pants. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the fact that he wanted her. 

She picked up the few pieces of paper that she got out of the safe in Goldenglow and handed it to him when she was done dressing.

“Thanks again for trying to patch me up. This is what I found in the safe.”

“Let me have a look at those. Aringoth sold Goldenglow! What's that idiot thinking? He has no idea of Maven's fury when she's been cut of of a deal. If only the buyer's name was on it and not this weird symbol. Any idea what it is?”

“I have no idea”

“Blast, well I'll check my sources and talk to Mercer. But for now, your off to speak to Maven Black-Briar. She asked for you by name.”

“Why does she want to see me?”

“That's between you and Maven and I prefer to keep it that way. Her business deals usually deal with quite a bit of gold.”

“Speaking of gold...”

“Oh yes...your pay. Your smart as a whip, lass. You keep this up and there will be plenty more where that came from. You best get over and talk to Maven. She doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Yes dad! I'll see you around Bryn”

She kissed him on the cheek as she left, thanking him again for helping her. She met up Lydia in the Flagon. She motioned for her to follow and she did. She asked if she was feeling better. Rynn assured her that she was feeling fine and thanked her too for helping get her out of trouble. 

When they arrived at the Inn. Rynn told Lydia to wait outside for her. She headed up the stairs and sat down in the chair across from Maven. She had heard rumors that Maven Black-Briar was the Guild's biggest client but didn’t know for sure. Maven told Rynn that she needed a job done in Whiterun. There was a man who owned Honningbrew Meadery, that Maven needed taken out. She tells Rynn to travel to Whiterun and meet Mallus Maccius at the Bannered Mare. He will fill her in on all the details.

She left the Inn and with Lydia in tow as she headed back to the Guild. She caught up with Brynjolf inside the Flagon. She pulled a chair closer to him so that only he would be able to hear her.

“Maven is sending me to Whiterun for a job. Would you like to accompany me?”

He looked over at her and saw the playfulness in her eyes, “Don’t you have a housecarl to keep you company?”

“I'm leaving Lydia here. I have given her enough coin to stay at the Inn while I'm away. I think you will be better company anyway. Plus if I took her away, Delvin would be sad.”

Brynjolf chuckled and looked over at Delvin. He agreed to travel to Whiterun with her. He was hoping that they would be able to get to know each other better. She waited for him to pack his things but while she waited, she told Lydia of her new plan. 

She looked like she didn’t mind staying behind. Rynn told her that she was not a housecarl while she was gone. She wanted her to have fun and not worry about weather or not she would live or die. She handed her a coin purse and told her to live a little while she was gone.

“Do me a favor while I'm gone...talk to the Jarl and see if there is a house for sale in Riften. I’m tired of staying at the Inn.”

“Yes my Thane. Be careful Rynn.”

Brynjolf came up behind Rynn and waited for her to say goodbye. He nodded to Delvin as they walked out of the Flagon together. Brynjolf followed Rynn outside the city gate and he walked in the direction of the carriage but Rynn walked the other direction toward the stables. She whistled at him and he turned around to see her holding the reigns of a horse. 

“Where did you get a horse?”

She smiled at him, “Wouldn’t you like to know. You can ride Lydia's horse.” 

They mounted their steeds and set off for Whiterun. It took about three days to get to Whiterun. The whole time they were on the road they shared stories of their childhoods and lost loves. They would make camp and spend the night talking and laughing. Rynn was surprised to find out that Bryn wasn’t so different from her. They had a lot in common. It made him all the more attractive to her. He had a kind and gentle side that he didn’t show very often but Rynn knew it was there. She knew that one day he would make a wonderful husband. 

When Whiterun came into view, Rynn let out a sigh of relief. 

She looked over to Brynjolf, “Come on I'll race you to the stables. And if I win you have to buy me dinner”

“What if I win, lass?”

“IF you win, which you wont, I'll make you a home cooked meal”

He didn’t say a word he just smiled brightly at her and took off. Rynn shouted after him as she kicked at her horse to catch up to him. She closed the gap and caught up to him. They were at a full sprint almost neck and neck to the stables. They came into the stables at the same time and when the stopped the horses the looked over at each other. They just couldn’t stop laughing and trying to catch their breath. Rynn couldn’t remember the last time she laughed like that. Brynjolf was proving to be a lot more fun then she thought. 

She looked over at him, “I guess you owe me a dinner now”

He winked at her and said, “It seems I do lass, even though I won. I'll let this one go. Only because I think a lovely lady deserves a nice dinner even now and then. Now go show me around the town.”

As they walked through the main street of the town, Rynn was greeted by the towns people and addressed as, Thane. Rynn stopped in front of a small house. She pulled out a key and opened the door. 

She looked over at him, “Welcome to Breezehome, My home”

Brynjolf was very impressed at the status of her home. It was decorated as well as any wealthy home he had seen before. He watched her hang up her sword on the rack and dropped her pack on the floor. 

She looked over at him and said, “Make yourself at home. My home is your home as long as we are here. I'm going to go change my armor and then I have to stop by Jorrvaskr to see a few friends. I would like it if you would come with me. I think you will like them, although I'm not sure if they will like you too much. Farkas can be a little over protective.”

“And why is that, lass?”

“Well from what I hear, he has a little crush on me. He thinks that I'm his woman, which is hardly the case. I belong to NO man.”

“Don’t you think that if you bring another man around it will only make him more territorial over you?”

“Maybe I just like to cause trouble where ever I go”

With a wink as she ran up the stairs to her room. She ran around her room looking for her other set of favorite armor. She wanted to impress Brynjolf, make his jaw drop. She dressed into another set of tight laced up leather armor. It hugged her in all the right places. It was dyed a red color. It almost matched the color of her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to tie it up but it was still falling in her face. She turned around to find Brynjolf standing in her doorway. 

“Where do you find such impressive armor, lass?”

“I get it all custom made. Most armor around here doesn’t fit me right so I take it over to Eorlund Gray-Mane at the Skyforge. He takes care of the rest.”

Brynjolf moved closer to her and brushed her fire red hair out of her face. He smiled at her as she watched his eyes dance around. 

He whispered to her, “Come on, lass lets go make your would be suitor very jealous.”

“Have I told you that I love the way you think.”

He smiled at her and they made their way downstairs. Rynn picked up her pack before they stepped out of the door. 

As they walked to Jorrvaskr, Rynn told Brynjolf that she was to meet a Mallus Maccius at the Bannered Mare. He would give her more details about the job that they were suppose to do. They walked up the stairs to Jorrvaskr but Rynn didn’t go through door, she walked around the back. There they saw Vilkas and Aela who were sparing with each other. 

Rynn stopped and looked over to Brynjolf and said, “I know I should have mentioned this before but I'm also the Harbinger of the Companions”

He looked over at her in shock, “Aye, lass you should have, but for now let's hold off that talk till dinner.”

She winked at him and as she walked away. Rynn was greeted by Vilkas, who embraced her only briefly. Rynn noticed that Farkas was standing near the back door to the mead hall. He was just staring at her wide eyed as usual. Farkas wasn’t a bright man but he was kind and sweet. They had shared a bed on a few occasions but to Rynn it wasn’t serious. It seems that Farkas thought it was. She didn’t want to lead him on but she did like toying with the man. Men had toyed with her her whole life. Why couldn’t she do they same while she had the chance. 

She looked to Vilkas and said, “Vilkas, this is my good friend, Brynjolf of Riften. Bryn, this is Vilkas, he is my second in command around here.”

Vilkas looked Brynjolf up and down and noticed his armor and knew what he was. Brynjolf extended his hand to Vilkas and they shook. Rynn knew that Vilkas didn’t like Bryn much but she also knew that he would never say anything to his face. Rynn introduced Brynjolf to Farkas but all she got out of him was a grunt. She just rolled her eyes. 

Brynjolf came up behind her putting his arm around her waist saying, “Come on, lass lets go get your armor fixed from the other night”

She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, “Well maybe if you didn’t rip it into pieces, I wouldn’t need to get it repaired.”

He buried his face in her hair, “I couldn’t help myself, you drive me crazy. I can't seem to keep my hands off your body.”

She giggled, not only to tease Farkas but, because she was nervous. The thought of him ripping her clothes off excited her to no end. His closeness made her nervous and her stomach tossed and turned. She grabbed him by the collar of his armor and drug him past Farkas to the stairs that led to the Skyforge. 

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Rynn turned around, “That was fun. Your very convincing, Bryn. I never knew you were such a good liar.”

Brynjolf brushed up against her side and said softly in her hair, “Who says I was telling a lie, lass?”

Her throat became dry all of a sudden and she felt a lump that made it hard to swallow for a moment. She gave herself a mental shake and began to climb the stairs after him. 

She told Eorlund that she needed to have her armor repaired. He looked at her suspiciously and then told her to come by tomorrow and her would have it ready for her. With that, the two walked back down to say goodbye to her friends. Rynn showed Brynjolf around the rest of the town until they stopped in front of the Bannered Mare. They decided that it was time to go meet their contact and find out more about this job. 

They walked into the Inn with their demeanor completely changed. They both knew that they were working now and the time for fun was over. Rynn walked into the pantry and saw a man sitting by himself at a small table. Rynn nodded to Brynjolf and they both approached the man. When they got to the table the man looked up at them, “Cant a man drink in peace?”

Rynn sat down at the chair across from him and said, “Why no my dear fellow you cant when you have information I need.”

“You must be the one that Maven sent. I'm going to keep this short cause we've got a lot to do. Honningbrew's owner, Sabjorn, is about to hold a tasting for Whiterun's Captain of the Guard and we're going to poison the mead.”

“I'm hoping that you have the poison cause I sure as fuck don’t.”

“That's the beauty of the whole thing. We're going to get Sabjorn to give it to us. The meadery has a bit of a pest problem and the whole city knows about it. Pest poison and mead don’t mix well, if you know what I mean.”

“Alright so where do I fit in to this little scheme of yours?”

“Your going to happen by and lend poor old Sabjorn a helping hand. He will give you the poison to use on the pests but your also going to dump it into the brewing vat.”

“Hmm now that is a clever little plan now isn’t it Brynjolf”

“Aye, lass it is.”

Mallus went on about how him and Maven spent weeks planning this. Rynn thought that maybe they were doing something else other than planning for weeks. She was certain that she could have thought up a plan like this one in a few days. Rynn just rolled her eyes and told Mallus not to worry, that the job would be done by tomorrow. Mallus looked confused and asked her why she wasn’t going over there right now. She stood up from her seat and looked over to Brynjolf before answering him.

“Because, Mallus, tonight I have plans.”


	5. Chapter 5

The two thieves walked out of the Inn together and Brynjolf looked over to her, “Well lass, where would you like to go to get some food?”

Rynn tapped her chin and then smiled at him. 

She locked her arm in his and said, “Follow me”

They walked down the street together, Brynjolf was confused when they walked back into Rynn's home. 

She shut the door behind her and watched him as she scratched his head and then turned around to her, “Why are we back in your home, lass? I thought I was taking you to dinner?”

“Oh you are. To the finest place in all of Whiterun, my home. I have decided that I'll be cooking for us tonight.”

She backed him around to the edge of the chair that sat in front of the large cooking pot in the middle of the room. She pushed him lightly with her finger and he plopped down in the chair. 

She stood there in front of him for a second or two and then lowered her lips next to his ear whispering, “So just relax and enjoy it”

She disappeared up the stairs leaving Brynjolf sitting there in a daze. He ran his hands through his long red hair. He couldn’t believe the hold this young woman had on him. He got up from his chair and began to examine her bookshelf. He picked up a book that she had about the tales of the Dragonborn. He thumbed though it reading a few pages when he heard her clear her throat behind him. When he turned around he got the shock of his life. There she stood in a beautiful, long red dress. It was adorned with a black bodice and trimmed in a golden thread. Her smile lit up the entire room. 

She said to him, “Alright Bryn, pick your jaw off the floor. Have you never seen a woman in a dress instead of armor?”

He closed his mouth realizing that he indeed had his mouth open. He shifted and cleared his throat making sure that he still had the ability to speak. 

“Aye, lass I have, but never one as breathtaking as you.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Flatterer” 

She strolled into her kitchen area and began to pick out ingredients for their supper. She planned on making him a wonderful Venison soup that her father used to make for her all the time. He just watched as she chopped vegetables and seasoned the meat. She threw the knife she was using and it made a loud thunk as it hit the table. She dropped all her ingredients into the pot and began to hum to herself as she stirred. Brynjolf caught himself staring at her. There was nothing more attractive to him than a woman who could hold her own in a fight but could also cook a fine meal. 

He broke the silence, “So, how are we going to do this job tomorrow?”

“I'm not sure yet. It seems easy enough but I have a feeling that there is something that Mallus isn’t telling us. I know he is a friend of Maven's but, I don’t trust him.”

“Do you trust me?”, he said in a calming voice. 

She looked up at him and he thought he saw a hint of a blush on her face when she answered him, “I'm beginning to. Your dashing good looks and your quick tongue is hard to resist, Brynjolf.”

He smiled a playful grin and said with a wink, “You haven’t seen anything yet, lass”

She flipped her hair out of her face and tried to hide her grin but she knew that he saw it. The tension between them was becoming all more noticeable. He just loved to watch her flip her hair around like that. She stuck her finger into the pot and brought it to her lips. She sucked the stew off of her finger and knew that it was perfect. She watched him watching her so she took her opportunity to push him just a little more. 

She stuck her finger in the stew once more and walked over to him. She motioned for him to taste it and he raised an eyebrow at her from his seat. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him so that she was sitting atop his lap. She gasped in surprise of his quick movement but was even more surprised when he ever so lightly sucked the stew off her dainty finger. Without even knowing she was doing it, she sighed and bit at her bottom lip as he drew her finger out of his mouth. He held her hand for what seemed like forever. Their breathing was becoming more labored the longer they starred into each others eyes. She knew that if she didn’t move it would be the end of her, she would give in to him. 

She smiled and said, “Looks like the stew is done. I'll just go get some bowls.”

“Aye”, was all he trusted himself to say. 

She rose from his lap and grabbed two bowls and a loaf of bread for them to share. She poured him a bowl and handed it to him. He thanked her and broke off a piece of bread, dipping it into the soup. Rynn walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Cyrodilic Brandy and two Flagons. She sat in the chair beside him, poured him some Brandy and passed it to him. 

“Cyrodilic Brandy, huh? Are you trying to take advantage of me?”

“I didn’t think I needed to, Bryn. I have been saving it for a special occasion so I figured that this is a good a time as any to crack it open.”

“Aye”

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, stealing the occasional glace at each other. Rynn knew that she had to tell him the rest of her secrets. She was getting closer and closer to him without even trying. He would be very cross with her if he found out another way. She sighed and began to speak

“Brynjolf”

“Yes, lass?”

“There is something else you need to know about me.”

“What is it? Don’t tell me your married with three children.”

“No, nothing like that. This is hard to talk about since it has become new to me as well, but I am Dragonborn or Dovahkiin as the Grey Beards call it.”

Brynjolf smiled at her, looking like he wanted to laugh at her joke. Then he saw her head hang lower and a smile no longer adorned her sweet face. He knew in that moment that she was not joking around.

“Are you serious, lass?”

“Yes I am. I have the body of a mortal and the soul of a Dragon. I never knew about it before because there were no Dragons in Skyrim when I was young, but after I left to travel to Marrowind. They started to appear as if someone had summoned them. When I came back to Skyrim I ran into some trouble in Helgen. An enormous Dragon appeared and saved me from the executioners block, but destroyed the town. I barely got out alive. When I arrived back in Whiterun, I was asked by the Jarl to help take down a Dragon. After we, well after I killed it, I absorbed its soul.”

Brynjolf just sat and listened to her story that seemed to come straight out of a tale that was told to children. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He knew this woman was different but never in all his life would he have thought that she was the legendary Dragonborn. He couldn’t help but think about what an asset to the Guild she would be now. The Thieves Guild had the Dragonborn as a member. 

While he was sitting there thinking, Rynn was waiting for some kind of response from him. When it never came, she stood and tried to gather his empty bowl so that she could go hide in her room till morning. Brynjolf saw her getting flustered and rushing around. When she came near him to gather up his bowl he grabbed her by the hand. She quickly looked at him and saw compassion in his eyes instead of fear. 

He said to her, “There is no need to be running off just yet, lass. Being Dragonborn does make things a little more interesting but it doesn’t mean that the Guild or I would turn our backs on you. I knew from the moment I saw you, that you were different. No matter where your travels as the Dragonborn takes you, you will always have a home with the Guild. With me.”

Rynn didn’t know what to do or how to think. Any other time she told someone that she was Dragonborn they would have something better to do. The people respected her but feared her all in the same moment. Rynn knew that Brynjolf was a loyal and honorable man but never thought he would react this way. 

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly saying, “Now if that's all, I would like some more of your wonderful stew.”

“Really? You don’t care that I'm Dragonborn or anything?”

“No, and I do care it's just not as big of a deal as other people make it.”

“Thank you for being so understanding Bryn, it means the world to me.”

“Your welcome. Besides, I think it makes you all that more alluring in my opinion.” 

She just loved to be teased by this man but there was only so much she could take. She released her hand from his but could still feel the heat from his skin on hers. 

“You may be the only one, Bryn.”

“Oh trust me, I'm not the only one. You have had the whole Guild in an uproar since the day you strolled in the Flagon.”

She turned around back to the cooking pot and poured more stew in his bowl. She looked back at him from over her shoulder and smiled wickedly.

“You cant possibly mean little old me”

He returned her wicked smile, “Oh yes lass, You! Every lad in the Cistern has been scratching and clawing at each other to get some more personal time with you.”

“None of them have even tried to talk to me, well accept for Rune, he is very sweet. How do you know all this?”

“I know of everything that happens in the Guild. Who do you think keeps them all at bay?”

Rynn knew now that he kept the others away in hopes that he would be the one to win her over. He wanted her all to himself. Thieves don’t like to share after all. 

Rynn placed his new bowl of stew on the table beside him. She grabbed the sides of her dress and lifted it slightly. She then began to straddle him but did so very slowly as to torture him even more. His eyes wondered all over her body as she came to rest herself on top of him. He could smell that familiar scent of flowers again. His flesh felt like it was on fire. 

Rynn placed her lips dangerously close to his and said in a soft voice, “Now why I wonder, would you be keeping all those men at bay? Trying to keep the spoils all to yourself?”

His eyes were fixated on her lips as he said, “Aye. I will admit that I have had my eyes on you for some time now. The lads know to stay away from what is mine.”

Rynn sat back and laughed, “So my dear Thief, you think you have claimed me as your own? Have you forgotten that I belong to no man.”

Brynjolf slipped his head to the nape of neck and placed a soft kiss upon it. He laced his fingers into her hair and brought her lips to his. Rynn felt a spark in her gut and an aching in her thighs. He groaned against her lips as she parted her mouth to deepen the kiss. Rynn twirled her tongue against his with a hunger she had never felt before. Brynjolf pulled away and broke the kiss. 

His breath was labored when he said to her, “I thought maybe I could convince you to be mine. Is it working yet?”

“Hmm, it might be. You have got your work cut out for you, Brynjolf. It's not going to be easy to claim me. I like to play hard to get.”

“Aye, I know, lass. I give in, you have worn me down. I can't take anymore of your hungry eyes and your swaying hips.”

He ran his hands slowly down her back. All the while he was placing soft kisses all over her exposed skin. Rynn let her head fall back as she let out a soft moan. She began to roll her hips on top of him. He growled at her and she knew that he was getting to the point of no return. Rynn snapped her head forward and took hand full of his hair. Her mouth crashed against his in a fever. They tasted each other for awhile until Brynjolf had enough. He grabbed at her arse with both hands and sat up from the chair. 

Rynn let out a loud squeak as he threw her over his shoulder. He turned and began to climb the stairs. 

Rynn giggled, “I can walk you know.”

He smiled, “You wont be able to after I get done with you, lass.” 

He was about half way up the stairs when there was a loud knock at the door. They both stopped, and Brynjolf came back down the stairs and place Rynn back down on the ground. 

Rynn looked over at him, “Who in Oblivion could that be at this hour?”

Brynjolf shrugged his shoulders and walked with her toward the door with his dagger drawn. Rynn ran her fingers through her hair and opened the door. 

There standing in the door way, was Farkas, “I'm sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, but there has been a dragon spotted outside of town. The Jarl has sent word that it must be dealt with at once.”

Rynn ran both hands through her hair and growled, “It just had to be a damn dragon! Fine, I will go and deal with it, give me a few moments to gather my things.”

Farkas nodded to her and walked away. Rynn slammed the door shut turning to Brynjolf, “I'm going to go deal with this fucking dragon. Please stay here, I can not risk your safety. I will return before the sun rises. Please make yourself at home and help yourself to anything you would like.”

“I don't think it's a good idea for you to go alone. I can help you, have your back.”

Rynn placed her hand on his chest and stood on her tip toes to reach his lips, “No you stay here. I promise I will come back in one piece. Besides, I need you to keep the bed warm for me while I'm away.”

She kissed his lips tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her in the air. “Don't keep me waiting too long, lass.”

Rynn gave him a wink as she headed out the door. Brynjolf sat down on a chair by the fire and ran his hands through his long, red locks. She had him so worked up before the whole dragon thing that he didn’t realize that she was a Guild member. Relationships between Guild members are forbidden. It never worked out for anyone and he knew that he wouldn't be the one to change it. He knew that he was starting to have feelings for her, even when he tried not to. She was too hard to resist. 

Brynjolf rose from his seat and walked around the house just admiring the things she had. He grabbed the book about the legend of the Dragonborn, and walked up stairs. He noticed a small room off the left, that must be Lydia's room, he thought. He turned right and found her bedroom. He didn't think that she would be back for awhile so he laid down on the soft pelts and began to read. He wanted to know more about her being a Dragonborn. 

After about an hour of reading his eyelids began to become heavy. He wanted to wait up for Rynn to get home but he just couldn't stay awake any longer. He shed the top half of his armor and laid under the warm pelts. His nose was filled with the scent of flowers from Rynn's hair. He sighed and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Rynn returned five hours later with the rising sun at her back. She was so exhausted from her fight, that all she wanted to do was strip off her armor and lay in bed. She opened the door to Breezehome and walked upstairs to her room. There was a single candle still burning on the end table. She saw the figure of Brynjolf laying in her bed. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked down upon him while he slept. All of a sudden she became shy and was unsure about shedding her armor. Just as quick as that thought came into her head, it left again at the thought of her warm bed. 

She kicked off her boots and began to unlace her armor. She sat on the bed with her back to the sleeping thief. What she didn't realize is that he was awake and watching her. Brynjolf watched as she removed her bodice and shirt. Rynn could feel eyes on her and looked over her shoulder at him. 

He smiled, “I think I could get used to this sight, lass. It's good to see you back in one piece.”

Rynn smiled and crawled into bed with him, “I bet you could. I maybe in one piece, but I didn't come out unscathed, look.”

She rolled onto her back and showed him the huge red mark across her stomach. He trailed his hand across her stomach and she flinched a little from the pain. Rynn was enjoying the feeling of his hand across her skin but her eyes were so heavy. She started to drift off to sleep, so Brynjolf grabbed her gently and pulled her into his arms. He held her close to him for a long time just watching her sleep. He lightly moved her hair out of her face and she let out a small sigh. He fell asleep again for a few more hours with her curled up in his arms. 

After he woke up, he kissed her shoulder, “get some sleep, love.” He slid out of her bed and dressed himself. 

He walked out of the house and made his way to Jorrvaskr. He was going to go pick up her repaired armor, since he had to pay for it anyway. He thanked Eorlund for fixing her armor and paid the man. He threw some extra coin his way as well. Brynjolf always knew how to take care of the people that helped him and the Guild. Since Rynn was now apart of the Guild, she was family. He wanted to make sure that if she ever needed anything else repaired, Eorlund would remember his kindness. 

Brynjolf wanted to drop off her armor at her home before he went around the town more. He walked back into the house and headed up the stairs. He crept quietly into her room and placed her armor on the dresser. 

“What do you think your doing?” She said quietly from the bed with one eye open.

He turned around and greeted her with a smile, “I picked something up for you. Did you sleep well, lass?”

She sat up in bed and rubbed her palms over her eyes, “Yes I did, Thank you. What did you get for me?”

He sat down on the bed next to her, “I picked up your armor for you. Are you ready to head out to do this job. If we don't get back to the Guild soon, Mercer will have a fit.”

“Now that, would be a sight. Why is he always such an asshole?”

Brynjolf scratched at the stubble on his chin, “Not sure, he used to be nice and would come have a drink with us in the Flagon. Since the Guild has taken a turn for the worse he has become more of an asshole.”

Rynn got up out of bed and walked over to where her newly repaired armor was laying, “I think he just needs the company of a woman for a night.”

“Aye, that would probably put a smile on his face. Are you ready for this job?”

“As ready as I'll ever be. Come on let's get going.”

Brynjolf left her room so that she could dress. He waited downstairs and all the while, all he could do was think about how beautiful she looked when she first woke up. He imagined himself in a warn bed, laying next to her. Stroking her soft, naked skin as he watched her sleep. He was deep into his day dream when she walked pasted him. She opened the door and asked if he was coming. He gave himself a mental shake and followed after her. 

They walked to Honningbrew Meadery together in silence. It was time for Rynn to go into mission mode. She knew that she had to do this mission the right way for Maven. If she made Maven angry then she knew for sure, Mercer would be angry as well. 

When they walked into the Meadery they were greeted by Sabjorn, “What are you gawking at? Can't you see I have problems here.”

Rynn began to seemed concerned, which she was not, but needed to act that way so the plan could go off without a hitch, “What seems to be the problem?”

“Are you kidding me? Look at this place, I'm supposed to be holding a tasting of the new Honningbrew Reserve for the Captain of the Guard. If he sees the Meadery in this state, I'll be ruined.”

Rynn smiled, “I might be able to help.”

“OH really, and I suppose you don't just do it out of the kindness of your heart. I hope your not expecting to get paid until the job is done.”

“That's usually how this works, you know.”

Sajborn looked cross, “Well, That's not how I work. Forget it!”

Rynn got right in his face and said calmly, “You'd better, or I'll yell 'skeever' as loud as I can.”

Sajborn's face became flushed, “Alright, Alright! You get half now and the other half when they job is done. My only demand is that these vermin are permanently destroyed before my reputation is completely ruined.”

Rynn backed up to where she was before, “How would you like me to permanently clear the vermin?”

“I bought some poison. I was going to have my lazy, good for nothing assistant, Mallus, handle it but he seems to have vanished. Plant this in the vermin’s nest, it should stop them form ever coming back.”

“You got yourself a deal.”

Sabjorn told her not to come back till every one of the skeevers were dead. He also paid her half of the gold, as promised. With the key to the Meadery in hand, Rynn and Brynjolf walked though the door on their right. Rynn shut the door behind them and pulled out her sword. Brynjolf was looking around the store room for anything they could lift. When they was nothing of importance they walked through the cellar door. It lead them into a cold, dark tunnel filled with a few skeevers. They took them out easily enough and kept moving forward through the tunnels. 

They turned the corner and ran into two huge Frostbite Spiders. They took them out together, avoiding their poison fangs. 

Rynn looked over at Brynjolf, “Guess we were right about Mallus not telling us something.”

“Aye, it seems that way, lass. Remind me to give him a swift kick in the arse when we are done here.”

“With pleasure”

They continued down through the maze of tunnels when once again they were taken off guard by a powerful mage that was living down there. Rynn turned a corner and was almost caught in a huge blast of fire. 

She pressed her body against and looked over to Brynjolf, “Shit! That was close. Stay close to me Bryn, please.”

He nodded at her and watched as she took a few deep breathes. She turned the corner and he saw the most amazing sight. She used the Thu'um. She shouted at the mage, knocking him across the chamber and to the ground. She ran after him almost too fast for the eye to see. When she reached him, she drove her sword straight into his chest. 

Brynjolf walked over to her, “That was incredible, lass. I can't believe that I saw that with my own eyes.”

Rynn turned around looking very tired, “Being Dragonborn has it's perks. Let's get this shit done and over with so we can get back to Riften.”

“Aye”

They poisoned the skeever nest and made their way to the brewing vats. Rynn dumped in the poison and left the building. Before they went back to Sabjorn, Rynn told Brynjolf to stay hidden since the Captain of the Guard was around. He agreed that, that was a good idea. 

Rynn walked into the Meadery and told Sabjorn that the job was finished. 

“Well it's about time! I had to stall the captain until you were finished.”

Rynn looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, “So where's the rest of my money?”

“You'll just have to wait until after the captain's finished. I suppose you can wait around if you must.”

Rynn sat down and listened to the two men talk. Commander Caius was standing in front of the bar waiting for Sabjorn, “Well, Sabjorn. Now that you've taken care of your little pest problem, how about I get a taste of some of your mead?”

“Help yourself, mi'lord. It's my finest brew yet...I call it Honningbrew Reserve. I think you'll find it quite pleasing to your palate.”

“Oh come now, this is mead...not some wine to be sipped and savored.”

Rynn smiled wickedly as she watched the Commander fill his tankard full of the poisoned mead. He took a big gulp of mead and then started to gag, “By the Eight?! What...what's in this?”

Sabjorn's face grew a crimson red color, “I...I don't know. What's wrong?”

The Commander was furious at this point, “You assured me this place was clean! I'll see...see to it that you remain in irons for the rest of your days!”

Sabjorn pleaded with him, “No, please! I don't understand...”

“Silence, idiot! I should have known better...to trust this place after it's been riddled with filth.”

“I beg you...please. This is not what it seems!”

Commander Caius walked over to Mallus, “You...you're in charge here until I can sort this all out.”

Mallus smile at the Captain and then to Rynn, “It will be my pleasure.”

The Commander then walked back over to face Sabjorn, “And you...you're coming with me to Dragonsreach. We'll see how quickly your memory clears in the city's prisons. Now move!”

Sabjorn pleaded with him, telling him it was all a big misunderstanding as they dragged him off. Mallus smiled as he said farewell to dear Sabjorn. 

He turned to Rynn, “I don't think that could have gone any better.”

“I need to go take a look at Sabjorn's books.”

“So, Maven wants to hunt down Sabjorn's private partner, huh. Your welcome to take a look around Sabjorn's office. He keeps most of his paper's stashed in his desk.

Brynjolf walked into the Meadery and stood beside Rynn as she told Mallus, “You know, you never did mention the lunatic that was living in the tunnels. I should cut your fucking head off for that.”

“Ah yes, I guess I should have mentioned that. I knew that you could handle it. Don't forget to put in a good word with Maven for me.”

Rynn began to walk away, “Oh yea, I'll get right on that.” She walked away and looked at Brynjolf, “What an asshole.”

Brynjolf just laughed as they headed upstairs to search Sabjorn's office. They found a few pieces of paper that Rynn put into her pack. 

They left the Meadery and headed back to Breezehome to collect their things for the journey back to Riften. 

The trip back seemed a lot longer, they didn't talk as much as they did on their way out to Whiterun. Brynjolf seemed to have other things on his mind. At night they would still sit by a fire talking, and eating. When they would sleep, Rynn would move her bedroll closer to him. She liked the feeling of laying next to him. She knew that he would protect her if something went wrong. 

When Riften came into sight, they both let out a sigh of relief. Brynjolf dismounted his horse and handed it over to the stable master, “I'll catch up with you later, Rynn. You should go see Maven right away and let her know that the job has been finished.”

She gave him a slow nod as he walked away into the city gates. The whole walk into the Bee and Barb all she could think about was that she had upset him somehow. Did she come on too strong? No, he seemed to enjoy it until they were interrupted. She tried not to think about it since she had to focus on talking to Maven. 

Rynn climbed the stairs and found Maven in her usual spot on the second floor of the Inn. When Rynn approached Maven greeted her harshly, “I trust you have good news for me.”

Rynn smiled as she regained her confidence, “Don't I always? The job's finished. Here is the information you have requested.”

Maven took a look at the papers that Rynn pulled from Sabjorn's desk, “This doesn't tell me much of anything. The only thing that could identify Sabjorn's partner is this odd little symbol.”

“I have seen this symbol before.”

“Well, whoever this mysterious marking represents, they'll regret starting a fucking war with me. You should bring this information before the Thieves Guild immediately. There's also the matter of your payment. I believe you'll find this more than adequate for your services.”

She handed Rynn an enchanted iron dagger that she knew would bring her more than double what it was worth to her. Rynn knew that she needed to go talk to Brynjolf and Mercer at once. This information had to be told to the Guild, so Rynn made her way to the Flagon. When she walked in she saw Delvin sitting in his usual spot, drinking his mead. 

Delvin looked up at her, “Did you enjoy your little trip? We have missed you around the Cistern.”

Rynn smiled at him, “I did. Oh, I'm sure you didn't miss me that much. Have you seen Brynjolf?”

“Yeah I saw him in the Cistern not took long ago.”

“Thanks, Delvin. I'll see you around.”

Rynn knew that when she walked away, Delvin was watching her, like he always did. She walked around the Cistern and bumped into Rune, who was happy to see her again. She made small talk about her trip to Whiterun and then asked if he knew where Brynjolf was. He told her that he was in his room. 

She walked in and found him in the corner of the room, “Hey Brynjolf can we talk?”

“ Of course, lass. What's on your mind?”

“The same symbol that I found on the Goldenglow letters is also on Sabjorn's letters.”

“This is beyond coincidence. First Aringoth and now Sabjorn. Someone's trying to take us down by driving a wedge between Maven and the Guild.”

Rynn crossed her arms under her chest, “So what the fuck do we do about it?”

“Mercer thinks he knows a way to identify this new thorn in our side. He wants to meet with you right away. And if I were you I'd hurry. I've never seen him this angry before.”

“That's just fucking perfect. That's exactly what I want to hear right now. I guess I’ll leave now.”

Brynjolf grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, “Wait, lass. Can we talk about what happened in Whiterun?”

Rynn had a feeling that he was going to want to talk about that sooner or later, “I think I should go talk to Mercer first since he is so mad. After that, we can talk all you want.”

“Aye, I suppose your right.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rynn walked out of the room, worried that Brynjolf was going to tell her some bad news. She wondered if he was going to tell her that, what they had in Whiterun was a one time thing. That they had to stop this before it went to far. Rynn was furious at this point. It was easy for her to feel anger instead of dealing with what she really felt. Mercer Frey was the last person she wanted to talk to right now but she knew she had to, pissing off the Guild master would not be a smart move. 

She walked through the Cistern and stood in front of his desk. Mercer looked up from his books, “Ah, They you are. I've consulted my contacts regarding the information you recovered from Goldenglow Estate, but no one can identify that symbol.”

Rynn tossed her hair and huffed. “I found the same marking at Honningbrew Meadery.”

Mercer looked even more angry, “It would seem our adversary is attempting to take us apart indirectly by angering Maven Black-Briar. Very Clever.”

Rynn crossed her arms, “Maybe we should recruit them.”

Mercer's tone increased, “Don't dismiss our adversary so easily. They're well-funded, patient and have been able to avoid identification for years. However, don't mistake my admiration for complacency; our nemesis is going to pay dearly.”

Rynn hated how Mercer talked with high authority. No doubt that he was the Guild Master but did he need to be such an asshole about it. She smirked, “So how can we make them pay? All we have is symbol?”

“Because, even after all their posturing and planning, they've made a mistake. The parchment you recovered mentions a “Gajul-Lei. According to my sources, that's an old alias used by one of our contacts. His real name is Gulum-Ei. Slimy bastard.”

“So, where do I begin?”

“Gulum-Ei is our inside man at the East Empire Company in Solitude. I'm betting he acted as a go-between for the sale of Goldenglow Estate and that he can finger our buyer. Get out there, shake him down and see what you can come up with. Talk to Brynjolf before you leave if you have any questions.”

Rynn mumbled, “Oh, I have questions for him alright.”

“Rynn.”

Rynn looked back to him, “Yeah?”

“You must do this mission alone. I can't afford to have Brynjolf gone again.”

Rynn nodded her head and walked away. She could see the Mercer was upset that she took Brynjolf with her last time. Was it because he was jealous, or was it that he could see that they were becoming closer. Rynn had a feeling that relations between Guild members was forbidden. Although she could tell that a few members were sneaking around with each other. She guessed that, amongst thieves, it was acceptable to sneak around in the shadows. Whatever Mercer didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Rynn made her way through the Cistern, but couldn't find Brynjolf. She went into the Flagon and sat with Delvin, “Hey Delvin. Have you seen Bryn?”

Delvin smiled, “You sure have been looking for him a lot lately. Has the old man caught your eye? Does he let you call him, Bryn?”

Rynn rolled her eyes at him, “Maybe he has and maybe he hasn't. He has caught my eye like Lydia has caught yours. Did you two behave yourselves while I was gone? And yes, he let's me call him, Bryn.”

“Oh well if that's the case, then you two might as well share a room together. I behaved but, I can't say as much for Lydia. She is an absolute minx between the sheets. I haven't had that much fun in a long time. I'm surprised that he let's you call him that. He isn't one to trust someone so easily.”

Rynn's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was never going to let Lydia live it down. She was happy for her. The life of a housecarl is one of servitude, not love. “So, have you seen Lydia?”

“She is waiting for you at the Bee and Barb”, smiled Delvin.

“Thank you, Delvin.”

Delvin gave her a wink as she got up from the table. She climbed the ladder to the secret passage through the graveyard. The hour was late and the streets were empty. She entered the Bee and Barb and found Lydia sitting down with a drink. 

Rynn joined her housecarl, “I heard you had a little too much fun while I was gone.”

Lydia's face went a crimson red, “I can't believe he told you. I have something for you, my Thane.”

Lydia handed her a key. Rynn looked so confused for a minute but, then it clicked. She had asked her to ask around for a house that was for sale. “Oh, was there a house for sale? Did I give you enough money?”

Lydia just smiled, “You should just go and take a look.”

Rynn was really confused at this point. She shrugged her shoulders and left the Inn. Before she left, Lydia told her where the house was. It was right across from the Inn so it was easy to find. She put the key in the door and opened it up. There were a few candles lit in the kitchen and bedroom. The fireplace was roaring, making the entire house warm and cozy. She couldn't believe how pretty this little house was. The best part about it was that it was all hers. No more sleeping in the Inn for her. Rynn walked around looking at the fire place. She said out loud to herself, “How in Oblivion did Lydia manage to pay for all this. I know I didn't give her that much money.”

A familiar voice called out from the shadows, “She didn't, lass. I did.”

Rynn turned around quick as a flash to see Brynjolf stepping out of the shadows from her bedroom. “Don't you know breaking and entering is illegal. What do you mean, you did?”

Brynjolf smiled at her sweetly, “Lydia came to me yesterday and knew that this place was up for sale and I pulled a few strings on my end. She had just enough money to buy the place, but I helped her furnish it.”

Rynn wasn't sure what to say or do. She never had a man help buy her a house before. It wasn't that she didn't have the money, that was something she had plenty of. She just didn't leave Lydia enough. She never expected in all her life that this would happen. For the first time in her life she was speechless. “Brynjolf...I....uh I'm not sure what to say. Why would you do such a thing?”

Brynjolf closed the gap between them and lightly touched her face. The firelight made her look absolutely gorgeous. He knew that he had to have her. She had to be his. There was no way he was going to let her go. “If it means keeping you in Riften, then I’m happy to help, lass. What 'appened between us in Whiterun is unfinished. The Guild forbids relationships between members and I'm usually the one who follows the rules. This time I don't think I can, lass. You 'ave enchanted me somehow. Since the moment I met you, I just can't stop thinking about you. Your constant looks and flirting has broken me down. I am but a man. I have feelings that I can no longer hide.”

Rynn's heart fluttered faster with every word. She smiled at him and leaned her head into his hand. Rynn was afraid that this would go to far and she wouldn't be able to stop it. Rynn was beginning to think that she was falling for Brynjolf. She knew that the life she was leading was not one for a woman in love. She would have to go on long adventures and have to be away from home. She had to fulfill her destiny as Dragonborn.

“Bryn, you are leaving me speechless tonight. I know how you feel because I'm beginning to feel the same but, the life I have to lead is not an easy one. I am the Dragonborn. I have a lot to do still, long adventures I need go on. I wont always be here in Riften. You deserve someone who can be with you all the time. A woman who can take care of you, like you deserve.”

Brynjolf looked at her strangely, “That's not the kind of woman I want, lass. I live for adventure. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, lass. This house is just a kind gesture on my part. I don't want you living at the Inn while you are here. I want you to have a place of your own. We can take this as slow or as fast as you want to. I will always have your back and I will always be here.”

“I know you do Bryn. Mercer is sending me to Solitude tomorrow.”

“Aye, I know. I can't believe Gulum-Ei's mixed up in all this, that Argonian couldn't find is tail with both hands. Don't get me wrong, he could scam a begger out of his last septim...but he's no mastermind.”

“So do you think he will give me any trouble?”

Brynjolf grabbed her hands and sat down in the chair next to the table. He led her toward him and pulled her down into his lap, “Trouble? He's one of the most stubborn lizards I've ever met! You have your work cut out for you.”

Rynn looked down at him with a wicked grin, “So how do I get him to talk?”

Brynjolf smiled back at her, “Well not the way you get me to talk, that's for sure.”

Rynn laughed and moved her body so she was straddled on him. She moved her lips so close to his ear that he could feel the heat from her breath, “Jealous, Bryn?”

She could hear his intake of breath and a low growling, “Not in the least. I know what is mine.” He began to tease her back. He moved her hair off her neck and barely pressed his lips to her neck as he spoke again, “You are mine, lass. One day, I will have you.”

Rynn couldn't help what her body was doing at this point. She was beginning to break down as well. She could barely contain herself around him anymore. She wanted him now, more than ever. 

Brynjolf moved his hands to her hips as he continued with their conversation, “You're going to have to buy him off, it's the only way to get his attention. If that fails, follow him and see what he's up to. If I know Gulum-Ei, he's in way over his head and you'll be able to use it as leverage.”

Rynn wrapped her arms around his neck, “And what get's your attention, Bryn?”

“Oh, I think you already know, lass.” His hands went down to the tops of her thighs and gave them a squeeze, “You. You have had my attention ever since I saw you in the Inn. I can't get you out of my fucking head. You haunt my every dream, as of late.”

“How strange. There is a handsome, red headed man that haunts mine. He does things to me that I never thought were possible.”

Brynjolf took her beautiful face in his hands, “That doesn't need to be a dream, lass.”

His lips met her, softly at first. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. She granted him access and let the passion take over. Rynn pressed her body hard against his and felt the swelling in his pants. She was done playing games, tonight he would be hers. 

Brynjolf lifted her as he had done that night in Whiterun. This time it was slower, more meaningful. Rynn's lips never wanted to leave his. When they finally did, she made her way to the nape of his neck. He grasped the back of her hair as he made it to her bed. He laid her down softly upon the bed as if she would break. When he followed her down and laid between her legs, she rolled him over on his back. She flipped her hair out of her face and began to unbuckle his armor when there was a knock at the door. Both thieves looked over at the door in disbelief. Rynn hung her head and sighed, “If that's Farkas about a dragon I'm going to scream. Why are we constantly being interrupted?”

Brynjolf chuckled, “I don't know lass, but ye best go see who is at the door.”

Rynn climbed out of the bed and walked toward the door. She opened it with caution and was happy to see that it was only Lydia. She smiled only for a split second and then her face changed to annoyance, “This better be important Lydia. I was kind of busy.”

Lydia entered the house and saw Brynjolf sitting at the table with a tankard of mead. She looked back over to Rynn, “I'm very sorry My Thane but Mercer has gotten word that we haven't left the city for Solitude yet and he isn't very happy. He has sent word that we must leave tonight.”

Rynn ran her hands through her hair, “I really fucking hate that guy! Fine, give me some time to gather my supplies. I will meet you at the stables when I'm finished.”

Lydia looked between the two before taking her leave. She could tell by the look on both of their faces that she had disturbed them from something passionate. 

Rynn shut the door and leaned against it. Why could she never be along with this man? Was she destined to be teased by him forever with no relief? She walked over to him, grabbed his tankard and finished off his mead for him. 

Brynjolf objected, “I was drinking that ya know.”

Rynn licked off the excess beer from her lips and scoffed, “Yeah, I know. Mercer seems to be ruining all my fun as of late.” Rynn was beyond upset and her body ached to be touched. Now that she had to travel all the way to Solitude and deal with this Gulum-Ei shit, there was no telling when she would see Bryn again. It felt like she would never get her night alone with him. “While I'm gone please feel free to use this house as if it was your own. I don't know how long I will be gone, so could you please keep an eye on the house for me?”

Brynjolf smilied, “I will keep both eyes on it, lass. Be careful out there and walk with the shadows.”

Rynn walked over to him and kissed his lips. It was a wonderful feeling, having his lips on hers. She pulled back and sighed a heavy sigh. Brynjolf helped her pack her her long trip to Solitude. When she was sure she had everything she needed, she handed him key to the house. He walked her outside and they shared one last kiss before she disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
